Hiasan Hati
by fariacchi
Summary: Seperti langit yang malam itu mendapat bulan untuk menghiasi dirinya, Teito Klein memperoleh sebuah hiasan yang begitu sempurna untuk hatinya. # FrauXTeito, shounen-ai, semi-canon.


Faria mempersembahkan sebuah fanfiksi 07-Ghost—yang juga merupakan sumbangan untuk Infantrum Five-First-Fict Challenge.

**Summary:** Seperti langit yang malam itu mendapat bulan untuk menghiasi dirinya, Teito Klein memperoleh sebuah hiasan yang begitu sempurna untuk hatinya. FrauXTeito, _shounen-ai_, _semi-canon_.

**WARNING:** _shounen-ai hint,_ _semi-canon_, diusahakan tidak_ out of character_, menyebutkan mengenai agama tertentu dengan tujuan menyesuaikan plot dan _setting_ pada 07-Ghost—_no offense_, mohon dimengerti.

**.**

**07-Ghost©Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Hiasan Hati**

**.  
**

_~a Frau and Teito Klein story~_

**.**

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

Langit malam yang berhias bulan purnama sempurna melatari Teito Klein. Duduk di atas sebuah atap menara tinggi, pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu menatap seisi kota yang asing baginya.

Teito tersihir.

Keheningan malam yang sangat indah. Lampu-lampu seperti melayang di lautan bangunan kota. Distrik itu berbentuk bundar, dibatasi dinding kokoh yang memisahkan kota indah itu dari daerah luar yang berpasir.

Pemuda berjubah ungu itu memejamkan mata ketika semilir angin membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

Teito sungguh berharap Mikage bisa bersamanya sekarang. Bersama-sama melihat keindahan dunia luar yang begitu memukau.

Membuka mata, Teito menggeser tubuh sedikit untuk menekuk lututnya yang terbalut jubah panjang. Segalanya masih segar bagi Teito—seolah baru terjadi kemarin sore.

Senyum terakhir Mikage, kehangatan pelukan terakhir Mikage, segalanya begitu jelas bagi Teito. Begitu jelas hingga Teito seperti ingin menjerit memanggil nama Mikage.

Terkadang kenyataan dapat begitu sulit diterima.

Pikiran Teito terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat dan besar mengacak pelan rambut coklat tuanya.

"Bocah, untuk apa kau melamun sendirian di tempat seperti ini, hah?" Suara itu menyadarkan Teito sepenuhnya.

Teito menoleh, menemukan sosok pria jangkung dengan jaket kulit panjang berwarna biru. Rokok terselip di antara bibir pria itu, sementara rambutnya yang pirang cerah melambai tertiup angin lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu," Teito menjawab ketus dan membuang pandangannya kembali.

Frau—nama pria bermata biru itu. Ia kini mengambil tempat di samping Teito, menghembuskan asap dari batang rokoknya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Sebagai laki-laki kau tidak seharusnya begitu sentimentil," Frau berujar santai—tanpa menoleh kepada Teito.

Raut kesal tergambar dari wajah oval Teito. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap tajam kepada sosok pirang di sampingnya. "Aku tidak sentimentil!" ia menukas cepat.

Fuuuh.

Frau menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat ke wajah Teito.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Teito terbatuk dan sedikit memejamkan mata saat asap keabu-abuan itu melintas di depan wajahnya.

"Hmm? Buktinya kau menangis?" Frau berujar tenang seraya menunjuk sudut mata Teito yang berair.

Teito masih terbatuk sedikit sebelum ia berujar kesal, "Ini kan jelas-jelas salahmu!" Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengenyahkan tetes air yang sudah menggantung di sudut mata indahnya.

Frau tidak menyahut. Ia masih menikmati batang rokoknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Lagipula," Teito mulai berujar dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Frau. "Seorang pendeta tinggi sepertimu tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu! Kau ini mempermalukan nama gereja!" Teito meraih batang rokok dari bibir Frau.

"He—hei!"

Tanpa menghiraukan protes Frau, dengan sigap Teito melempar jauh-jauh batang rokok itu—membiarkan batang putih itu menghilang tertelan kegelapan di kota yang berkelap-kelip itu.

"Cih. Dasar bocah," Frau menggerutu.

Teito tidak berkomentar. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedemikian hingga ketika Frau menoleh, pandangannya hanya akan membentur punggung jubah ungu Teito.

Diam.

Angin melewati dua tubuh berbalut jubah panjang selutut itu—membuat beberapa bagiannya berkibar lembut dilatari langit malam.

Teito sedang menekuk lututnya ketika ia merasakan Frau bergerak mengubah posisinya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan beban tiba-tiba di punggungnya—Frau menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kecil Teito.

Bulan purnama hanya memberi sinar redup, namun bentuknya yang bundar melatari dua tubuh yang duduk saling berpunggungan di atas atap menara. Biru tua dan ungu menjadi begitu kontras di langit malam yang dihiasi warna kuning dari bulan.

"Kau merindukannya?" Frau berujar begitu saja—membuat Teito sedikit terkejut.

Teito diam. Biasanya ia bisa merespon dengan sedikit cerewet, namun entah kenapa malam ini ia tidak pada _mood_ melakukan hal semacam itu.

Hanya sebuah anggukan pelan yang mampu dilakukan Teito. Mungkin setengah sadar—berharap Frau tidak menyadarinya.

Semua tahu Frau akan menyadarinya.

Teito yang menundukkan kepala dan menatap lutut terlihat kontras dengan Frau yang mengadahkan kepala menatap langit.

"Kau tahu ia sudah bahagia di sana," Frau berujar.

Teito tidak menjawab. Ia tahu. Frau tahu bahwa ia tahu.

"Kalau Mikage melihatmu terus-menerus seperti ini, apa yang akan ia katakan?" sahut Frau.

Begitu tiba-tiba ketika Teito memeluk lututnya yang sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa Teito merasa begitu lemah—mungkin sentimentil seperti ucapan Frau sebelumnya.

Frau menghela nafas.

"Dasar bodoh," ia bersuara. "Kau tidak perlu menahan diri seperti itu. Apa yang salah dari merindukan seseorang?"

Terdengar isakan kecil—yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar Frau. Ia merasakan punggung pemuda itu bergetar di belakangnya.

Teito Klein menyerah. Ia membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa suara, ia meluapkan segala emosinya yang berkaitan dengan sosok Mikage.

Teito tidak pernah menyuarakannya sebelumnya, namun sosok Frau selalu mengingatkannya pada Mikage. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, kehangatannya… juga kepeduliannya.

Frau menggoyangkan kalung salib yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia diam, memberikan waktu sebebas-bebasnya kepada sosok pemuda di belakangnya.

Beberapa satuan waktu telah berlalu ketika Frau merasakan Teito mulai kembali tenang. Getaran lembut di punggung kecil berbalut jubah ungu itulah yang memberinya kesimpulan.

"Hei," Frau memanggil. "Letakkan telapak tanganmu di depan dada."

Teito tidak mengerti. Sisa-sisa air mata masih terlihat di sudut matanya, namun ia melakukan perintah Frau.

Frau menjulurkan lengan panjangnya ke arah tengkuknya. Gemerincing rantai terdengar di antara mereka. Beberapa gerakan singkat dan Frau melemparkan sesuatu dengan perlahan ke arah belakangnya.

Sesuatu itu mendarat sempurna di telapak tangan mungil Teito. Kedua mata Teito membulat ketika mendapati benda di telapak tangannya.

Itu sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul salib yang begitu indah—terbuat dari perak dan berkilau.

Gerakan Frau begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba ketika ia memutar tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, Frau mengalungkan lengannya sendiri ke tubuh kecil Teito.

Semuanya begitu cepat dan mengejutkan sehingga Teito tidak bisa merespon dengan baik.

"F—Frau…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Teito disela-sela gurat merah yang mewarnai pipinya.

Rambut pirang lembut Frau menggelitik leher dan salah satu sisi wajah Teito. Harum tubuh Frau yang khas menguar kuat bagi Teito saat lengan pemuda itu terkait erat di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membiarkanku menggantikan Mikage di hatimu," Frau bicara.

Nada yang begitu asing bagi Teito. Kehangatan yang begitu ajaib dan membuat Teito berdebar aneh.

Frau membiarkan salah satu tangannya meraih tangan mungil Teito yang menggenggam kalung salibnya. Frau meraih tangan dingin itu, menyelimutinya dalam kehangatan tiba-tiba.

"Permintaanku hanyalah…"

Teito merasa tidak yakin apakah debaran jantung yang didengarnya itu benar-benar miliknya seorang atau tidak.

"Izinkan aku menggantikan Mikage untuk melindungimu. Mulai saat ini… dan selamanya," Frau mengucapkan kata-kata itu nyaris seperti mengeja sesuatu—memastikan Teito mendengar dan mengerti dengan sempurna. "Nyawamu, yang diselamatkan Mikage dengan nyawanya, biarkan aku yang menjaganya…"

Hening.

Angin berhembus, mengibarkan helai-helai coklat dan pirang yang berdekatan. Frau masih memeluk tubuh kecil Teito dari belakang dengan lengan panjangnya yang kuat.

Beberapa saat berlalu ketika Frau meraih kalung salibnya yang terabaikan di telapak tangan Teito. Dengan perlahan, Frau membawa benda itu untuk siap dikalungkan di leher Teito.

Lambang salib menggantung cantik tepat di dada Teito ketika Frau melingkarkan rantai perak di tengkuk pemuda itu.

Teito masih merasakan debar jantungnya ketika ia melirik salib perak yang berkilau itu. Dan satu tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bandul milik Frau itu.

Benda itu dingin—namun memiliki bau yang khas seperti Frau. Ataukah hanya delusi? Bagaimanapun Frau berada begitu dekat dengan Teito.

Tangan Frau begitu saja menggenggam tangan kecil Teito yang membeku menyentuh bandul kalungnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia memastikan benda itu berada tepat di depan jantung Teito.

"Biarkan aku melindungimu mulai sekarang, Teito" Frau berujar.

Teito merasakan nafasnya tercekat—ia sulit bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab. Begitu ganjil mendengar namanya sendiri dalam nada asing milik Frau yang jarang sekali didengarnya.

"Ini tidak lagi seperti dulu," Frau memulai lagi. "Tidak cukup bagiku hanya melihatmu tersenyum…"

Teito ingat mengenai hal itu. Ketika Frau ditahan di penjara gereja karena tuduhan membunuh Pendeta Bastian—yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Penjara bawah air yang tidak bisa ditembus bahkan oleh _zaiphon_ tingkat tinggi. Hari itu pertama kalinya Teito melihat sisi lain dari Frau. Juga pertama kalinya ia membiarkan seseorang melihat senyuman—meski memaksa—menghiasi wajahnya, selain Mikage.

"Itu tidak cukup." Frau menguatkan pelukannya. "Aku baru akan benar-benar tenang jika kau aman di sampingku…"

Teito benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang membuatnya merasa begitu ganjil. Bahkan… sedikit berbeda dari yang ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan Mikage.

Frau menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Teito, dan membawa wajah pemuda itu ke samping—bertemu pandang dengannya.

Mata Frau yang biru seperti menenggelamkan Teito ke dalam lautan mistik yang membuat hatinya meleleh.

"Biarkan aku melindungimu, dan berada di sampingmu selalu," itu yang diucapkan Frau. Nada yang lembut—sekaligus tegas. Begitu khas akan sifat Frau.

Teito membuka bibirnya, namun tidak satu pun kata-kata keluar. Ia hanya merasakan pipinya memanas, namun tidak bisa ia alihkan pandangannya dari mata Frau. Ia tersihir sepenuhnya.

Selengkung senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Frau ketika perlahan sosok pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya—lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Teito.

Bulan purnama masih diam saat melatari kontak fisik yang begitu lembut dan hangat itu.

Frau menarik diri bersamaan dengan Teito yang sedikit tercekat karena kebutuhan oksigen. Perlahan, ia mengacak rambut kecoklatan Teito. Pemuda itu memerah atas sentuhannya.

Teito baru saja akan berujar sesuatu ketika Frau tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Itu adalah beberapa langkah sebelum Frau berhenti untuk merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan rokok serta pemantik api berbentuk salib. Ia tidak—atau belum menyalakan rokoknya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menoleh ke arah Teito yang terpaku memandanginya.

"Sampai kau benar-benar mengizinkan aku untuk ada di hatimu, biarkan benda itu yang berada di sana," Frau berujar.

Teito menahan nafas ketika melihat senyuman yang begitu lembut dari sosok Frau. Senyum yang jelas terarah hanya kepadanya seorang.

Kemudian Frau berbalik lagi, mengayunkan langkah perlahan seraya menyalakan rokoknya.

"Hati-hati masuk angin, bocah," hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum meninggalkan Teito.

Suasana menjadi begitu berbeda bagi Teito. Ragu-ragu, ia menyentuh bandul salib yang terkalung tepat di dadanya.

Hangat.

Sesaat, Teito merasa benar-benar bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri—dan melupakan Mikage. Hanya sesaat—namun bayangan Frau benar-benar mampu membuat Teito merasa seperti itu.

Malam masih indah dengan bulan purnama sempurna di tengahnya. Kota masih gelap—dengan lautan lampu yang terlihat begitu indah dari tempat Teito duduk.

Teito memainkan bandul salib dengan tangan mungilnya. Entah mengapa ia teringat banyak hal akan Frau—pertemuan, saat-saat pertengkaran, hingga saat-saat dimana Teito meluapkan segalanya pada Frau.

Sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir Teito.

Jika saja Mikage ada, mungkin ia akan terkejut mendapati Teito tersenyum begitu alami dan wajar—untuk pertama kalinya.

Teito beranjak dari tempatnya. Berdiri, ia mengadahkan wajahnya menatap bulan. Menggenggam bandul salib di dadanya, Teito memejamkan mata.

"_Sampai kau benar-benar mengizinkan aku untuk ada di hatimu, biarkan benda itu yang berada di sana."_

Suara Frau seperti menggema di sekitar Teito—membawa kedamaian aneh yang tidak dimengertinya.

Namun Teito bergerak. Ia memasukkan salib itu ke dalam jubahnya, membiarkan rasa dingin perak bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

Bandul salib itu tergantung sempurna, berada tepat di depan dada Teito. Bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya—juga hatinya.

Segalanya tidak bisa terjadi begitu saja, namun Teito tahu ia mulai mencoba.

Hingga saatnya tiba, ia akan membiarkan salib itu menghiasi hatinya. Hingga saatnya ia mengembalikan salib itu kepada Frau.

Dan menggantikan hiasan hatinya dengan sosok seorang Frau.

Seperti langit yang malam itu mendapat bulan untuk menghiasi dirinya, Teito Klein memperoleh sebuah hiasan yang begitu sempurna untuk hatinya.

Sebuah hiasan hati yang sempurna—cinta.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Faria:**

Romens yang agak hambar. Sepertinya saya memang kurang berbakat membuat _fluff -_-_.

Bagaimanapun, saya senang sekali bisa menyumbang di _fandom_ ini! 07-Ghost benar-benar keren! Saya sedang tidak sabar menunggu _season_ 2-nya (semoga ada!)

Nah, cukup _rambling_-nya. Saya mengharapkan kritik, saran serta apresiasi untuk yang satu ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – JANUARY 2010 ~**_


End file.
